


Sometimes The Apple Bites Back

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, High Heels, Kissing, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emilia is invited to visit her friend in New York, she never expects to meet the object of her many, MANY fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Apple Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one inspired by the yummy Sebastian Stan. He seems to be invading not only my Tumblr dash, but also my brain, causing me to have to write in order to get any rest. He better be lucky he’s cute… This one is dedicated to jossmayfair and hotsouthernstubbornponymess for being the first ones to read my other Sebastian fic and demanding more. Here you go, my darlings. Oh, by the way, see the notes at the end for translations of the Romanian I sprinkled in there, because the thought of Sebastian talking dirty in his native language gets me hot.

They were tripping and stumbling over each other in a drunken tango, hands and mouths grasping and pulling desperately at one another, soft moans and heavy breath spilling into the air, fumbling blindly to get the door open. Neither one wanted to detach from the other, but somewhere in the back of their booze-fuzzy brains, they realized that this indecent dance would be better done in private and not out in the hallway for all the world to see. Pulling away reluctantly from Sebastian’s luscious pout and wicked tongue, Emilia turned to give the door her full, if only momentary, attention, and slid the keycard into the lock, hearing the buzz and feeling the handle give way. As she pushed the door open, Sebastian pulled her flush against him, his hands steadily creeping up her thighs, dragging the hem of her gossamer skirt as they went, his lips and tongue painting hot, swirling patterns against the nape of her neck as he followed her little shuffle-step into the darkened entry way. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Emilia dropped her purse by the hall table and felt her head spin crazily as Sebastian whirled her around and cupped her face with both hands, ravaging her mouth again, his tongue pulling needy little noises from her throat, filling the hot air between them. She normally didn’t do this kind of thing--actually this was the first time--but her body was too far gone to turn back now.  
*****  
She was trying to retrace the steps that had brought her to this very delightful point in the evening, but all she could manage with Sebastian’s plush, wet mouth sliding eagerly down her neck didn’t amount to much. Her friend, Ella, who was an intern for Marvel, had been invited to a party for cast and crew members to celebrate the birthday of a higher-up, and she’d brought Emilia along as her plus one. The party was at a new night club that was all the rage in town, and had been rented out exclusively for the night’s festivities, allowing the celebs to freely enjoy themselves without fear of paparazzi breathing down their necks. Being a southern girl visiting New York for the first time was nerve-wracking enough for Emilia, but after a few drinks, she had started to relax and enjoy herself. When Ella dragged her out on the dance floor for the third time, Emilia just let herself go, closed her eyes, and let her body move to the music and flashing lights, feeling the heavy bass pounding in her chest. She didn’t see Ella dance away with a new partner, and was startled for a moment when she felt someone’s hands on her hips. 

Her eyes popped open in panic, and she jumped as she focused on his face, his blue-grey eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled down at her. She was looking at none other than Sebastian Stan himself. Stomping down her inner fangirl, she managed a shy smile back at him, her face flushing hotly as he leaned in to speak to her over the loud music. “Hi. You looked like you were having so much fun, I thought I’d join you.” She couldn’t help genuinely smiling at the adorable grin he flashed her. Not wanting to give anything away, she answered coolly, “The alcohol might have more to do with that than it should.” “I don’t remember seeing you on set. Do you work for Marvel?” “No, I’m a friend of Ella. I’m visiting from out of town and she invited me along. I hope that’s ok?” His smile was breathtaking, and he leaned in so close she could feel his breath against her ear as he replied, “Oh, cool! Ella’s incredible. You must be Emilia, then. She’s been talking about you visiting for weeks now. I’m Sebastian, by the way.” “Yep, that’s me. I’m almost afraid to ask what she’s told you.” “Nothing bad, I promise. She said you were pretty, but I didn’t realize she meant drop-dead gorgeous!” Emilia’s face went from pink to beet red and her skin prickled with sweat as she tried to hide the shock from his compliment and simultaneously think of a gracious way to say thank you for it. She settled for giggling and trying to hide her face. “Come on, let me buy you a drink, and then we’ll really hit the floor!”

Two hours and half a dozen shots later, and they were both lightly-sheened in sweat, hips grinding and rolling to the pulsating rhythm of Lady Gaga’s “Sexxx Dreams.” Sebastian had one arm wrapped low around her middle, his hand pressing into her pelvis, his denim-clad length pushed against the curve of her ass. He swept her long, copper-colored hair off of her neck and settled his stubbled chin against her shoulder, turning his head to plant damp kisses up to her ear. Emilia felt her breathing stutter and heat pooled low in her belly, her nipples hardening in response to his next words, “Wanna get out of here and go somewhere more private?” She swallowed and her eyes flickered closed for a beat before she nodded. As she felt him take her hand, she caught Ella’s eyes across the room and was given a smile and a thumbs-up. Sebastian hailed a cab and pulled Emilia closer to him, not paying any attention to anyone else but her. She thought she heard his name and the sound of a camera, but before she could look around, the cab had pulled up and Sebastian was ushering her through the open door and sliding in after her.

The cab ride was fairly quiet as they both enjoyed the cooler air and tried to calm down a little, but Sebastian’s hand was soon heating her back up again and slowly skittering its way under her skirt and up her naked thigh. Emilia let her legs fall open a little more to give the questing digits more room, and bit back a moan when they reached their destination, drawing lazy circles over the damp fabric. Sebastian groaned softly in her ear, his whispered words low and husky, “ _La dracu, vă sunt astfel încât umedă_.” She didn’t know what he’d said, but lust stained every syllable, and she rolled her hips against his fingers, silently begging to hear more. His fingers slipped underneath the edge of her panties and drew a long, slow path up her soaking slit. He rolled the pad of his middle finger over her clit and Emilia grabbed his forearm and shoved the heel of her own hand in her mouth to stop the surprised noise that threatened to bubble out of her. She felt the breathy chuckle against her neck, and more lusty whispering, “ _Pun pariu ca esti asa dulce. AM nevoie după gust_.” He swiped through the wetness once more and then pulled his hand out and brought it to his mouth. Emilia couldn’t tear her gaze away from those sinful lips wrapped around his fingers, his eyes fixed on her, and hers fixed on his flickering tongue as it rolled between his knuckles lapping every drop of her from his skin. She shivered at the smirk on his face when he was done, and watched him move closer and closer as he leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to brush, the cab reached its destination, and the driver cleared his throat uncomfortably, pulling the dazed lovers’ focus away from each other. Sebastian slid the fare out of his pocket and handed it to the red-faced driver as he stepped out of the car and pulled Emilia after him. Giggling, she buried her face against his chest, and felt his arms around her as he laughed with her and laid a kiss in her hair. “I’m pretty sure he’s seen worse before.” That just made Emilia’s cheeks color even more. Taking her by the hand, he led the way into the hotel lobby and to the bank of elevators.

They waited hand-in-hand, his thumb stroking soothing circles over the edge of her wrist as the elevator made its way down to them. There weren’t many people in the lobby at this hour, but they both tried to restrain themselves for propriety’s sake. When the bell dinged and the shiny, mirrored doors slid closed after them; however, was the end of their patience. Burying his long fingers in her hair, Sebastian backed her against the cool metal of the back wall of the elevator, his long, lean body pinning her in place as his mouth worked at hers. Emilia didn’t know what to do with her hands for a moment, so she settled for fisting one in the front of his shirt, and the other sliding up his left side, her fingers tugging his shirt tails from his very snug-fitting dark jeans. When her hand finally found hot skin, Sebastian groaned and slid his tongue more desperately against hers, his hips bucking against her. The elevator signaled their arrival, and the doors slid open on Sebastian’s floor. Breaking away from her, he stepped out and pulled her immediately to him once more, and the wobbly, lust-driven choreography continued down the hall.  
*****  
Once inside the room, Sebastian was all hands and lips and tongue everywhere, all at once. Emilia couldn’t stop the eager little noises that tumbled freely between sucking kisses. The breathy moans from Sebastian were just turning up her desire another notch, finally giving her the courage to shove him against the nearest wall and hold him in place with one small hand in the center of his heaving chest. His eyes went from crystal blue to breathtaking indigo fire, his tongue slithering across his kiss-swollen bottom lip, leaving it slick and glistening in the dim light, just begging to be bitten. His whole body was drawn taut, the muscles flexing eagerly, like a panther waiting to pounce on her, and Emilia felt her knees tremble and flames lick at her belly from the look in his eyes. “Stay right there.” she said, fixing her gaze on him, waiting for his nod of agreement before she stepped back a few steps until she stood in the middle of the living room.

Turning her back to him, she reached for the zipper that held her dress closed over her curvy figure. The dress was strapless, the top adorned with silver and sequins, flowing down over her shapely hips in red chiffon and ending in the middle of her thighs. Her ample breasts had threatened to spill over the top all night, and Sebastian found his hands itching to finally touch them. Emilia turned to face him, one arm holding the dress to her chest, her eyes flitting up to watch his face as she let it fall to puddle around her high-heeled feet. She stood in only her red strapless bra and matching panties, and clear-heeled shoes that hugged her ankles with red chiffon ribbons. Sebastian’s bottom lip was between his teeth again, one hand moving to adjust his very apparent erection, a groan rumbling from his chest. She leaned down to untie the ribbon of one shoe, but his words stayed her hand, “No, please leave them on. They are so fucking sexy.” She smiled, her full lips framed by deep dimples, and stood straight up, thrusting her chest out to draw his eyes. He was twitchy standing there, all his energy focused on not rushing across the room and taking her right there on the floor.

She crooked one red-lacquered finger at him and started backing toward the plush-cushioned sofa. She stopped him when he reached her and started to unbutton his dark blue shirt, leaning in to place kisses over each new bit of skin she uncovered. She slid the shirt down his toned golden arms and let it fall to the floor, looking down at his shoes and then up at him in a silent request for him to remove those as well. When he straightened back up, she took him by the hands and turned to settle him on the sofa, climbing astride his lap and tangling her hands in his hair to bring his mouth hungrily back to hers. Gently, she broke the kiss, leaning back breathlessly to watch him for a moment, loving the way his hands felt flexing on her hips. Her hands were still in his hair and she tugged, exposing his throat and wringing a surprised gasp from him that stuttered into a moan as she latched onto his skin and drew up a bruise, her tongue soothing the damaged flesh. His fingers eagerly climbed up from her hips to her back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall away from her. She leaned back and watched his sultry gaze slide down from her mouth to her heavy breasts, and he kept his eyes on her as he moved to take a rosy-tipped peak between those luscious lips. Emilia’s head tipped back and she moaned as his mouth trailed across to treat the other hardened bud in the same way, his tongue hot and teasing. Her hips rolled against his, drawing a shuddery moan from him at the friction on his jean-clad length, causing his hands to tighten on her hips and tug her closer.

He could feel the heat of her, and he carefully lifted her off him and helped her stand, moving her back a couple of steps so he could push off the couch onto his knees before her. Her look of confusion was quickly answered by his smirk and one lifted eyebrow, as he placed a kiss just below her navel and hooked his fingers into the sides of her red panties, drawing them down her legs and off. Sebastian groaned as he saw her wet and glistening folds, just begging for his attention. Lifting one of her shapely legs to rest on the edge of the sofa, he guided her hands to his shoulders to steady her, and ducked down to bury his tongue in her heat, his moans sending erotic vibrations tripping up her spine.  
“Mmm, even sweeter than I thought. Baby, you’re delicious.”  
His words were husky, his voice adding even more shivers cascading over her already trembling body, her fingers lacing into his hair, moving him where she needed him most of all. He lapped and nipped and suckled at her wet flesh, his tongue dancing in complicated patterns over her lips, inside her, and around her achingly swollen clit, her fingers convulsing against his scalp, her whole body begging for release from the exquisite torture his mouth was inflicting.

Sebastian pulled his mouth away from her, licking his red-flushed lips like a cat licking cream, and slipped two long fingers easily into her wetness, his thumb nimbly rolling over her clit as his eyes found hers.  
“Yes, that’s it, baby. It feels so good, doesn’t it?” Emilia nodded and gasped out a “Yes”, her breath leaving her faster now, her thigh starting to shake under his grip. He sidled up closer to her, resting her leg over his shoulder, his free hand bracing against her lower back, turning his head to rain kisses across her inner thigh, his fingers never stopping their motion. Her hips were bearing down on his fingers now, desperate to pull them deeper, and the strands of his hair caught fast between her fingers were being tugged almost painfully, causing him to nip at her skin to regain her focus on him.  
“Come on, just let it go. You’re so very close now. _Da, fata mea frumoasă. Nu încetați_!” He pumped his fingers in and out and in and out, growling low in his chest, his ice-blue eyes fixed on her face. For one suspended second, she dangled on the edge, her breath caught painfully in her lungs, and one final, hard thrust of his fingers sent her screaming and shaking over the peak, coming and coming as if it would never stop. She could hardly believe the sounds she was making. No one had ever drawn those noises from her, and just when she thought it was done, Sebastian moved his thumb and replaced it with his tongue, flicking her over-sensitized clit furiously and twisting his fingers inside her, ratcheting her body up again. She was shaking so violently that she could barely breathe, and she had to roughly shove his mouth off of her. Finally, her knees gave out and Sebastian helped her settle to the floor, waiting patiently while she closed her eyes in an effort to regain her breath.

After a moment, Emilia opened her eyes, and was met with one of the most arousing sights she had ever seen. Sebastian had moved away from her and shed his jeans and was lounging on the sofa, long legs spread wide, hooded eyes on her, his bottom lip between his teeth, and his hand lazily stroking his cock. Emilia rose onto her hands and knees and crawled her way over to him, her eyes blazing desire, her plump, red lips parted, and her mouth watering for a taste of him. Her eyes were blue flames boring into his as she stopped in front of him, and leaned down to kiss his left thigh just above the knee. Her mouth was soft and hot on his skin, the intensity of her stare causing the heat to color his whole body a lovely shade of pink, and his breath to hitch. His hand slowed its movement over his length as her lips and tongue moved steadily up his thigh, and his motions stopped altogether when she hovered so near his cock that he could feel her breath on it. With a playful smirk, she avoided the heat of him and turned her head to nip at his hipbone, wrenching a noise from him that was somewhere between a gasp and a growl, his hips pushing up at her face. “Patience, beautiful boy… I won’t leave you wanting.”

She moved up on her knees a bit more, leaning to drag her tongue in a wet line up his well-defined abs, her lips curving into a grin when she heard the catch in his breath as her naked breasts settled around his cock. She glanced up at him and arched one russet eyebrow as she felt his hands on the sides of her breasts, pushing them together to capture his hard, hot length between them. His hips began to roll and thrust, his cock sliding slowly back and forth between the twin globes of warm flesh. Emilia ducked her head down to taste him on an upstroke, and Sebastian’s strangled moan caused more wetness to gather between her thighs. After a few minutes, she moved his hands away and pulled back just a little bit to engulf the head of his cock in her mouth. She sucked and licked and pulled at him, humming around his cock, loving the way he twitched on her tongue. She was lightly dragging her nails along his thighs as she watched his eyes go glassy, and felt his fingers raking through the silk of her hair. She slid her mouth down as far as she could go without gagging and groaned when she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. His breathing was getting harder now, and his pumping hips were starting to stutter erratically, and just when she thought he was about to come, he dragged her up to her feet and rose with her. His mouth was hot and needy and he kissed her hard, before he pulled away, half-dragging her to the bedroom behind him.

“I wanna fuck you. I’ve been thinking about you in nothing but those shoes all night and I can’t take it anymore.” He turned her around and leaned her over the bed, moving close to stand behind her, his cock still hard and leaking against the back of her thigh. “Look to your left.” Emilia turned her head to see that the closet doors were mirrored, and she gasped as she met his eyes in the reflection. She watched him lean and kiss and lick a path up from the base of her spine to her neck, folding his body over hers, and she felt him drag his cock up and down her dripping slit, but not putting it inside...not yet. One of his hands gripped her left hip, while the other moved to first cup her right breast and tweak the nipple between his fingers, and then settle very light curving those long fingers around her throat. She was fascinated by the way he made her look; the mirror version of herself was sexy and wanton, her whole demeanor begging for him to fuck her, to fill her, to use her up. She shoved her ass back against him, trying to goad him into action. His grin in the mirror was feral, his eyes fierce and dark, his wicked tongue flickering out to wet his beautiful lips again, a chuckle rumbling across her skin where he was pressed against her.  
“I think my little pussycat wants the cream. Do you, little pussy? Want me to make you purr?”  
“Please…”, Emilia begged, rolling her soaking sex harder against him, but he stayed just out of her reach, still teasing.  
“I’ll give you what you want, baby, but you have to say it.”  
She was beyond shyness or embarrassment by that point, and no matter how much she rubbed herself against him, he still didn’t give in. Frustrated nearly to the point of tears, she locked eyes with his in the mirror, her voice low and pleading, “Please, Sebastian, please fuck me hard! Make me come for you!”

As soon as the words left her lips, he was inside her in one brutal thrust, his hips slapping against her ass over and over as he fucked her hard and fast. She forgot completely about the mirror or anything else, for that matter, and her world shrank to nothing but the two of them, and the push and pull of his cock deep inside her, steadily driving her closer and closer to orgasm. That crazy, loud-voiced woman was screaming again, and this time, she wasn’t singing alone. She could hear Sebastian’s groans and grunts and curses in broken English and Romanian filling the room along with the wet sounds of their sex and the pounding of skin on skin. It all came to a violent and abrupt end as she felt her muscles seizing and convulsing so hard around his pulsing cock that it was actually painful. Sebastian’s hands tightened on her hip and her neck, his whole body shaking as he filled her to overflowing. As he became still, he started sliding away from her, his hands locked onto her giving her no choice but to follow him to the carpeted floor, sprawling ungracefully in a tangle of sweaty limbs, both of them gasping for air.

Closing her eyes, Emilia let herself be tugged against him, his still-racing heart thundering in her ear where her head rested against his chest. For long moments, they simply lay there, stroking and touching and just loving being together, letting the rest of the world pass around them. Suddenly, Emilia started to laugh, and it just grew and grew, bubbling up out of her uncontrollably. Sebastian raised his head to look at her curiously, a confused smile on his face as he waited for her to get herself under control. She shook her head as she spoke, “I was nervous about coming here, to New York, but so excited to get the chance. I was gonna really go all out and take a bite out of The Big Apple.” His smile was softer, his hand reaching to cup her face. “Is it as good as you hoped it would be?”  
“Absolutely, and especially since I found you, the outlook is even better than I could’ve asked for.” He kissed her tenderly, loving the way she felt in his arms, the silky slide of her tongue over his, and he smiled as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I can show you so much more, though I have to warn you--sometimes the apple bites back!” He flipped them, playfully pinning her to the floor with his body and pretending to attack her neck with kisses as she giggled and squealed beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hopefully, not bad Romanian translations...if so, blame Google.  
> La dracu, vă sunt astfel încât umedă. = Damn, you are so wet.  
> Pun pariu ca esti asa dulce. AM nevoie după gust. = I bet you're so sweet. I need to taste.  
> Da, fata mea frumoasă. Nu încetați! = Yes, my beautiful girl. Don't stop!


End file.
